The Plains of Eternity
by Sugarbubbleslove
Summary: She's never thought she would be the type to do this kind of thing…but the more she thought about it, the more she knew it suited them. Prompt for 4th May


Title: The Plains of Eternity

Characters: Noel/Serah

Rating: Mature

Disclaimers: I do not own anyone/anything from the forum Final Fantasy. Square Soft/Enix owns Final Fantasy and its characters. There is no copyright infringement intended. I do not make any profit/money or take any credit.

Summary: She's never thought she would be the type to do this kind of thing…but the more she thought about it, the more she knew it suited them.

Warnings: Public sex

A/N: Prompt for 4th May, Noel/Serah: Public Sex – they liked having sex outdoors, it suited them.

Timeline: Future based – contains spoilers for FFXIII-2

Word Count: 1,325

Betaed: Only by me

The Plains of Eternity

Serah sighed as she opened her eyes to take in the view above her. The sky was pure blue with fluffy white clouds slowly drifting by. The grass beneath her tickled at her sweat soaked back and the scent of flowers was so strong, so sweet that she could stay right here forever.

Her arms were wrapped loosely around the slender body on top of her, his hair brushing at her neck as he dropped slow lingering kisses on her collarbone.

The Serah she used to be would have probably been ashamed of having sex outside in public but this Serah held no such feelings. She didn't know why but she liked having sex outside, it suited them because they were always travelling and it didn't seem right to restrain their love-making within closed rooms and on beds.

"You're thinking," he told her, his head shifting so he could place kisses on her neck. She closed her eyes, tilting her head to side to allow him more access as his hands slowly skimmed her sides. She shivered within his embrace, her thighs tightening around his waist as she felt herself tightening around him in anticipation.

No matter how many times they sated each other, they still found that they wanted more, needed more.

"I can't help it," she told him. Her hand, that was buried within the sweat soaked brown hair, tightened as he nipped her chin, gasping as pleasure mixed with pain. That was another thing she never thought she would like, pain being introduced but since she met him, she long threw out that book.

"I can help you, if you want," he pulled away so he was looking down at her with his dark blue eyes twinkling with amusement and desire.

"I don't doubt that," she murmured, her fingers tracing his features, a loving smile playing on her lips.

They had come so far since they met each other. They managed to change the future, and the past, so everything was now in place. Etro was still their goddess, no longer fading away because she interfered.

Fang and Vanille were no longer in crystals (they never had been) and Cocoon was still suspended in the sky thanks to the crystal pillar which was still strong.

Her sister was still with them and in love with Snow, who was, in turn, madly in love with the tough soldier woman, much to Serah's amusement.

When she woke out of her crystal stasis, she remembered everything of the other timeline yet she knew; the timeline they were in was the right one. Her heart knew it yet it broke because Noel hadn't been there.

She had despaired over not seeing him again until she heard a familiar female voice assuring her that just because she no longer saw the future; it didn't mean he would stop being her guardian. That very night, he showed up again and they had refused to be separated.

And together they were. They had helped to build a new home on Gran Pulse and Serah had proven to be adept at fighting, much to the group's shock, especially Lightning and Snow's. But she had to feel that they were even more shocked at the sight of Mog turning into a weapon.

Soon her family had warmed up to Noel, especially after they told them of their travels. Noel had developed a close bond with Fang and Vanille due to them being hunters and growing up on Gran Pulse.

"I'm glad that you don't doubt my ability, but I am beginning to doubt my ability to stop you from thinking," his voice cut in and she came back to reality to see the amused grin on his lips and realised that she had lost herself in her thoughts once more.

"I was just thinking of how far we've come," she told him, her fingers going to his lips before sliding over his chin and down his neck to that small scar that was on his left shoulder, a deep graze he had retrieved during a hunting mission in his own time.

"Yeah, we've come a long way," he agreed, kissing her softly on the lips. She moaned, her nails digging into his shoulder. He shifted, sending pleasure cresting through her, her hips meeting his. It never failed to take her breath away whenever they made love.

He made love with the same intensity he used whenever he was in his hunter mode, fierce and protective; it made her feel treasured and loved.

His hands tightened around her waist as she gasped his name and he rolled them over so she was now on top, straddling him. She inhaled deeply, relishing the feel of the sun on her skin, her hands finding purchase on his stomach. He pushed himself up so he could kiss her, her hands sliding up his body until they cupped his cheeks.

His hands slid over her waist and up her back, holding her close. This is why she liked having sex with him outside. He was a hunter, being outside was a part of him and to see the sun making his skin glow, the scent of nature mixing with his natural scent…it was only right for them to be outside.

She moved against him, needing to feel him, needing to be assured that it wasn't a dream, that they really were there, together and whole. They broke the kiss, their forehead resting against each other as they gazed into the other's eyes, assuring them that they were still here, that this was real.

She shifted, her hands sliding to his chest and she pushed him back onto the ground. He went willingly, his eyes raking over her body to take in the sight before him.

She took her time, savouring the feel of him. His hands caressed her body, her hands following suit as they traced the hard planes of his muscles contrasting with the softness of his skin.

She felt free when she was with him, that she could be who she was without the fear of being judged. With him, nothing was shameful; everything was natural and beautiful, no matter how others may saw it.

Droplets of sweat slowly made their way down her body and his eyes followed the droplets, his tongue sneaking out to lick his bottom lip before his dark eyes met hers. She felt her skin flush under that gaze and she grounded a bit harder.

He gritted his teeth, his blunt nails beginning to dig into her hips but she didn't mind as he began to help her move on him. Her hands slid up to his shoulders as he raised himself up once more, one hand breaking free its hold on her waist and his arm banding around her back, pulling her in further.

She could feel herself creeping closer toward that edge. She knew that feeling and once, it had scared her, now she embraced it with everything she was and allowed her to fall, trusting Noel to catch her.

She vaguely heard a grunt of her name, his lips close to her ear as her head rested on his shoulder, suddenly boneless. She kissed his shoulder, tasting the sweat and his skin before she lifted her head and kissed him.

She pushed him back down, following him as they breathed heavily, not stopping their kisses before the need for air forced them to part.

"I love you," she whispered against his lips. He smiled against hers before they broke apart and he placed his lip on her shoulder, that one spot where he would always tell her he loved her without words.

She sighed, resting against his body, her head on his shoulder. He kissed her forehead before lifting blue eyes toward the sky.

They had each other and they knew if they were ever to be separated again, they would go through time itself just to find each other.

The End

'Plains of Eternity' (the one that plays when Gran Pulse is Sunny) was playing when I wrote this song and I think it actually suits Noel/Serah


End file.
